The present invention relates to a lumbar support belt.
Such a belt is intended for people suffering from lumbar pain, in particular, and traditionally comprises an elastic textile band intended to be positioned around the lower portion of a person's torso. This band has a central portion as well as first and second end portions provided with complementary fastening means and intended to be placed on one another opposite the person's abdominal region and to be assembled using said fastening means.
Thus positioned, the belt makes it possible on the one hand to decrease the pain felt by the wearer and on the other hand to keep the wearer in a good position, in particular owing to the splinting of the lumbar region and the abdominal region of the wearer.
In practice, it has been observed that the belt creates a significant load on the lower vertebrae, i.e. in particular the fourth and fifth lumbar vertebrae (L4-L5). This, aside from the pain felt by the wearer, is not fully satisfactory from an orthopedic perspective.
Furthermore, when the belt is tightened around the lower portion of a person's torso, the band, being stretched, cannot fit the shape of the lumbar curve and, as a result, cannot exert effective support in that area. However, it is primarily that area of the column that requires significant support.
The known orthopedic devices making it possible to resolve the aforementioned problems assume the form of relatively rigid corsets, made on a customized basis, and provided with stiffening means such as bones adapted to the patient's morphology. These devices are therefore expensive and generally heavy and uncomfortable.
There is therefore a need for a lumbar support with improved effectiveness and wearing comfort, and that can resolve the aforementioned drawbacks.